


The Vigilanties (aka the Defenders plus Wade and Spidey) adopt the Young Avengers

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Marvel (Mostly X-men and Young Avengers tbh) stuff [7]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Claire really should be paid, Gen, The NYC Vigilanties adopt the Young Avengers, Wade died at some point, but proably not the best first impression, he's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: How it really should have gone after Jessica investigated them in the comics
Series: Marvel (Mostly X-men and Young Avengers tbh) stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304474
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Vigilanties (aka the Defenders plus Wade and Spidey) adopt the Young Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is massively self-indulgent and Idk if this counts as a drabble or not????
> 
> I just really like the idea of the NYC vigilantes (and one Canadian merc) adopting the Young Avengers

Peter grinned as he watched the 'Young Avengers' blink as they all received a piece of paper with names and numbers. He remembered when he received his Approval.

"Those are the numbers for all the New York Vigilantes, including Deadpool. Be sure to save them under the names on the paper, and once you text Spidey, he'll add you to the group chat. You don't pick your group chat name; he does." Jessica waved and left them alone after that. Peter grinned and rushed onto the roof from where he was waiting just outside the door.

"Damn, you got Approved in record time!"

"You are?" Kate blinked.

"Peter Parker, I know Spidey," the burnet explained. "I heard the vodka aunt was here, and I figured I'd ask her for a picture, but she's gone already. I'll ask Danny later." He then turned and left, quickly texting the group chat with a grin.

-

_ Captain Pool: Aw man, they got Approval faster than me :( _

_ Double Dare: Wade deal with it _

_ Speedy: I Have Regrets _

_ Spidey: Too late now! _

_ Jessie Jones: I already gave you our numbers; you're just a part of us vigilantes now. _

_ Spidey: You remembered to give them Clairee's number, right? _

_ Skywalker: I did. _

_ Captain Pool: Roll call! Deadpool aka Wade Wilson _

_ Fist Boi: Danny Reed aka the Immortal Iron Fist _

_ Captain Pool: he's also pretentious! _

_ Skywalker: Power Man _

_ Skully: Punisher _

_ Jessie Jones: Jessica Jones, PI _

_ Double Dare: Daredevil _

_ Spidey: Spider-Man™ _

_ Speedy: Speed _

_ Spidey: I need better nicknames for all of you… _

_ Magika: I like mine. _

_ Speedy: That's because you're a weeb, Wiccan _

_ Magika: Fuck Off _

_ Better Hawk: I'm keeping mine _

_ Spidey: Noted _

-

"Did you lot adopt more human disasters?" Claire asked as Jessica dragged in the Young Avengers. "None of you look hurt."

"We apparently needed to meet you?" Tommy shrugged. Claire nodded sagely.

"Claire, this lot's keeper, and nurse. I'm also dating Power Man. Anyone outside your group knows your identities?"

"No," Billy confirmed, looking uneasy. Claire nodded.

"Fair, just need to know for doctor purposes. Ignore Wade. He's slowly coming back to life after dying again."

Wade, aka Deadpool, was indeed coming back alive again on a nearby plastic-covered chair.

"In the event, I'm at work, May will be more than happy to help you, but you have to he friendship level five with Spidey for that," Claire hummed. "Also, as your nurse, I will find out your identities, but I work with complete discretion."

"We also have lawyers, so the Avengers shouldn't fuck with ya." It appeared Wade was alive and functioning enough to semi speak. 

"You get used to them." Claire looked so tired and Done.

-

"What do you mean 'nope'?" Tony asked, and Jessica hummed.

"I mean nope. They're ours now. They've even been Approved." 

Tony glanced at Steve. The blond shook his head, and the genius sighed. They knew from Spider-Man that being Approved was a Big Deal.

"They're teenagers, Jessica. They can't be out there," Steve said.

"And now they have back up," Jessica hummed. "Besides, you really think they give a shit what you say? They have direction, a mission, I can tell. All of us can, really."


End file.
